


Pure Desire

by angeljackson_74



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Lust, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 16:11:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2198313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angeljackson_74/pseuds/angeljackson_74
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a fictional story of lust, sex and a steamy encounter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pure Desire

AJ had waited so long this day. Because today was the day that he would do something he never thought he would do with the girl that he loved. He knew that she loved him and he felt so lucky and he wanted to give her pure pleasure tonight. Because she was going to spend the night at his. 

He'd just finished his strawberry and mint tea when Reema emerged from the bathroom. She had long black hair tied in a ponytail, her skin was olive and her eyes were a lovely shade of Hazel. Her smile was so beautiful that it made him grin like a goof and forget his nerves.

He stood up and walked up to her; he took both her hands and kissed the top of them, making her giggle. It felt so refreshing and it turned him on.

"I love you, Reema," he told her. He pressed his lips on hers and began kissing- slowly at first and then passionately, he tickled her tongue with his and firmly held the back of her head in his right hand. 

He kissed her three, four, no five times before breaking apart, feeling very hard in his nether regions.

"I love you too, AJ!" Reema cried. She kissed both of his cheeks and her small hoop earrings brushed against him, as he passionately nipped her rosy cheeks and nibbled her soft ears causing her to convulse in ecstasy and grab on to his shoulders. 

"Hang on," she croaked, reaching to take off her

earrings. 

"No, no, no," AJ said, holding her hands. He cuddled her close and kissed her cheek. "Leave them in, my babe," he whispered in her ear. 

He pulled the dress up to reveal her cute belly button, with a small strawberry piercing, which he savoured with kisses, as he stroked her thighs. 

AJ began kissing her forehead. "You're mine, Reema. I'm going to treat you like my own!" He sensually ran his lips down 

to her nose, and then kissed her soft neck, feeling the pulse in her veins. 

Reema moaned as he stroked her bare back by her shoulders. She began to tremble as he caressed his way to her upper chest, with his strong but nerdy hands- which he used for training and writing so fiercely that there were some minute scars still there.

She was then kissed over her strapless purple and red floral playsuit, over the cloth over her right nipple. He blew on it; she began to cry with pleasure. 

AJ immediately stopped, his heart skipping a beat. He had not intended to make her cry!

"What's wrong?" AJ blurted out. 

"No, please," Reema kissed his lips and loosened his red tie before undoing his shirt. "Don't stop, AJ, keep going. Keep kissing me! Keep loving me!" 

He snuggled to her and gave her ten big kisses on the left cheek before unzipping her dress and playing slow love songs with the back of her black polka dot bra. He pulled down her dress to reveal her cleavage and her D cup bra over busty bosoms; he began to lick her cleavage and feeling her heart race with excitement, as his own thudded with intense red blood. AJ stroked the back of her thighs- tickling her to convulse with so much pleasure that she grabbed his head and began moaning very loudly. 

AJ pulled off the dress completely and admired Reema giving a seductive and flirty belly dance in her bra and obviously moist panties. He smiled and struggled to stop himself from coming.

Reema edged down to her knees and began fondling his penis, which was as hard as a sausage now. She pulled his trousers down and placed his throbbing penis into her mouth. For a second, she just looked at him with her puppy eyes. She began sucking his penis in and out, in and out, causing ripples of pleasure on his crotch.

She pulled out and kissed his chest next. Her tongue found his right nipple, which she began tickling with her tongue. She then enclosed the nipple with her whole mouth and began kissing and sucking.

AJ was thrown into erotic pleasure again, he wanted to come there and then but held back. He pulled her held back. He pulled her close to him, kissing her head. 

"Oh, Reema! Good girl!" he exclaimed. She moved onto his left nipple, as he stroked her back once more. He unhooked her bra and grabbed her up before kissing her lips again, as he pulled her in again, as he pulled her in really close- close enough to feel her heart racing. 

"Jump on, will you?" AJ requested. She leapt on him wrapped her legs around his waist. Her shins were touching his boxers.

"Fuck me, AJ!" Reema cried. "Fuck me, please!" 

"Yes, I will!" he shouted. He then moved her to the bed and passionately slammed her down whilst nibbling her ear. Reema began convulsing as AJ pulled down her wet panties and with a wet panties and with a deep breath inserted his finger through the slippery juices and into her vagina.

For a moment, he just smiled and looked at her pretty face, followed by her busty boobs. He then fingered her, slowly at first speeding up and wiggling his finger on the edge of her G spot. 

Reema grabbed the blue bed sheets and whimpered.

"Yes! AJ! I love this! I love you!" she screamed.

He edged forwards to kiss her lips again. He pulled out his finger, and rubbed the white female cum on her belly, and wiped some her forehead before kissing it. 

"I love you too," he whispered.

Reema giggled and kissed his lips again.

AJ lay on top of her as he pulled out a condom and slipped it on, as she grinned and cuddled him. 

He put one leg over hers and the other one under, before clasping his hands on her bare buttocks. He moved his lips a few moved his lips a few centimetres from hers as they sat up. They touched bellies and felt each other’s breaths on their lips, but did not kiss...... yet. 

"Reema, do you have any idea what I am going to do to you?" AJ chuckled. He never thought he would actually say that to her. 

"No, but I'd love to find out, AJ," Reema whispered. "Why don't you- aaaaahhhh!"

AJ had entered her kitty and was slowly

grinding in to her, tickling her flanks, kissing her face her and nibbling her at every few thrusts.

She started to kiss back, on his lips and cheek.

Suddenly, he upped his speed and was now charging his penis through her, slapping her kitty with his sacks, gently spanking her bottom with his palm and nipping her cheek and tender neck. Each thrust got them both moaning with delight, until he felt with that he was coming. 

He slowed down, resorting to caressing her hair and bosoms. Reema began squealing and squirting, so he quickened his pace and fired a platoon into the condom. 

AJ kept kissing Reema, even as he ejaculated, after about thirty seconds they pulled apart and dropped underneath the covers. 

He reached over and held her hand and wrapped his other arm around her, as she leaned her head in and kissed his nipple and lay her head to rest upon it.


End file.
